


The Emperor's Flower

by MarieEclaire



Category: Midnight Poppy Land (Webcomic), TORA/POPPY - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:47:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24592516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarieEclaire/pseuds/MarieEclaire
Summary: A new spin on a fairy tale love story between Emperor Hironori Tora and Princess Sakura Poppylan.Original character idea is based on author Lilydusk's Midnight Poppy Land comic.This story is a completely original fictional work and has no other original characters or places from the comic. Enjoy!
Relationships: Tora/Poppy
Comments: 24
Kudos: 65





	1. The Moment Their Eyes Meet

Chapter 1. The Moment Their Eyes Met

Once upon a time in a beautiful part of Japan known as Kyoto, there lived a lonely Emperor who was both very handsome and a very intelligent and skilled warrior. Emperor Hironori, which means 'benevolent ruler', was his countries God. He was undefeated in war and had brought together peace in the realms of the surrounding Kingdoms. Today was a monumental day for Hironori Tora and his people. Emperor Hironori Tora was looking for a wife to rule by his side and produce him heirs. He had a string of concubines and had very discreet couplings with some of the village women, but he had to have heirs. So a wife was now a critical person to find according to his parents. 

He didn't want just any wife. He wanted to find his soul mate. His parents tried to arrange a marriage for him, to their distain, he had refused and rebelled. Hironori wanted to find for himself true love and the woman who was meant for him. In his recent searches he only found lust for his wealth, good looks and high born status. After much argument and debate, Emperor Hironori finally agreed to meet a potential bride his mother had chosen for him now that his father, the previous Emperor, Hironori Ichiro, was deceased. 

Today, this Princess from the surrounding Kingdom of Ainori would arrive at his castle to present herself. She would get her own room and retain her own servants for her individual comfort during her stay in Kyoto. However, Hironori Tora was already set on refusing this woman no matter how beautiful she looked just to not have his mother chose his lover for him. As wise as he was, one of his worst characteristics was his stubbornness. 

"Your most Royal Highness, Emperor Hironori Tora, the Princess has finally arrived." Emperor Hironori was sitting on a golden throne with his fingers drumming on the intricately carved arm rests. Tapestries of bright red and gold with vibrant scenes depicting great victories in battle and the Emperors own insignia hung behind him in a beautiful arrangement brightening the room. A large water fountain in the shape of a winding dragon in the center of the room spouted water out of its mouth into the pool below it in steady blue streams that splashed the coy who swam freely. "She may enter", the Emperor beckoned in his deep voice. Moments later the Emperors servant entered with a small woman on his arm. 

"Ahem- Introducing to his Glorious Royal Majesty Emperor Hironori of Kyoto the Princess Sakura Poppylan of Ainori!", yelled the Emperors personal servant. The Princess walked before the Emperor with her head up showing her strength and the power of her bloodline with each step she took. She wore a lace veil covering her face yet the Emperor could still make out her exquisite features that lay beneath. The veil was attached to a gold ornate hair ornament that sat like a crown atop her head with gold beads that hung at either side. She was very beautiful yet a bit short. The Emporers 6 ft and 3 inches would tower over this small Princess. He smirked at that. The Emperor noted her silky brown waves of long hair that cascaded down her back in chocolate ripples as she moved. She had a very curvy body that protruded from her silky and gorgeously colored garmets with a peacock proudly pictured spread over her body. She had very large and perky breasts and a round buttocks that strained against the fabric of her tightly sashed robe. Promising, he reflected. 

"Princess Sakura Poppylan, it is a pleasure to meet you. Welcome to my castle. As a potential bride, you shall be afforded all the luxury that comes with the title of my wife. You shall have anything at your disposal that you so require. I hope your stay here is exceptional." "Your Highness", the Princess began in a melodic and mesmerizing voice, "It pleases me greatly to finally set my eyes on such a beautiful sight as is his Great Royal Majesty. You are far more handsome than the rumors give you credit. I am sure my stay will be exceptional, and it is my hope to make this my permanent residence and join our Kingdoms in love and peace if his majesty so chooses." The Emperor scoffed at her words which made the Princess look up at him through her veil in confusion and mild irritation. Was he already refusing the idea of being with her? The Princesses pleasant demeanor changed instantly as her gaze went from curious to defiant. The Emperor was amused at her reaction. "You will be joining me for dinner. For now, you will be shown to your room and you may venture the castle as your heart desires. You may take your leave." 

The Princess simply scowled, bowed, and walked backward slowly as to not turn her back on the Emperor in a show of respect. He watched her leave until she was out of sight. The Emperors mother who observed the meeting sighed heavily. "I see you intend to give her no real chance my son. Shame. Her reputation precedes her for being kind, loving, and very intelligent. She would make a great Empress for you and give you many sons. Please try to get to known her at least, my son." Emperor Hironori Tora looked on at his mother with adoration. She was in her 50s, yet her beauty was still undeniable. She loved her son with a fierceness that he could not deny. She only wanted what was best for him and the Kingdom. "Mother, I will do as you ask and try to know her." She reached for his hand and squeezed it in hers. "Your father would be so proud of you", she said with her eyes filling up with tears that she tried unsuccessfully to blink away. Hironori gazed upon his mother and felt the sadness of his father's death wash over him. She knew how to guilt him. Yes, he would get to know this girl. And yes, he knew his father would be proud if and when he took a wife. 

..............

Princess Sakura Poppylan was shown into what would be her rooms while she stayed at the palace. It was a gorgeous room with colorful tapestries decorating the walls. A massive bed with large espresso brown wooden posts and a canopy that hung in light gold decorated with stars sat in the middle of the room against the wall. She let her servant Sara take off her slippers and help her onto the bed for a quick nap. Sara unlatched the canopy from the posts so the curtains hung all around the Princess like a translucent tent. She was exhausted from the 2 days ride from her Kingdom to his. 

As she lay on her back on the soft pillowy bed, she thought about the Emperor and the way he had looked on at her. While his words were sweet, his demeanor was everything but. He was challenging and intimidating. He glared at her as he spoke and only looked on her with mild interest as his golden eyes swept over her body. She didn't miss that. Then her thoughts became more sexual. She pictures his lips on hers and the two of them holding each other in a tight embrace. No...she shouldn't let her thoughts slip there. He looked as if he didnt want her, so she was just a guest. "Yes. I'm just a guest here to visit the palace. I might as well enjoy it!", She reflected. Her eyes closed and she drifted off to sleep comfortably willing herself to dream about her home in Ainori with its plush green hills and beautiful rivers. 

..............

The Emperor gave the Princess time to settle before he decided to make his way to her room and inquire as to what she thought of the palace so far. His purple and gold robe hugged his body and rustled at his ankles as he strode down the marble floor in his golden slippers. When he arrived at her door, he placed a hand in his long raven black hair to tame the loose waves and cleared his throat. He knocked. Sara, her servant, came to open the door quietly. She stuck her head out and the Emperor looked down on her with a frown. Sara straightened up when she saw it was the Emperor and opened the door wide with a bow. "Your majesty", she said simply. "Where is the Princess?", he inquired. "She is in bed asleep your majesty", Sara said pointing to the small woman laying inside of the canopied bed. 

The Emperor nodded and strode over to the bed. Sara stepped out of the room discreetly and closed the door behind her. The Emperor moved the canopy out of the way and sat next to her on the bed as she snored softly. She was on her back with her hair a soft nest beneath her framing her beautiful milky complexioned face. He stared at her plump red lips and imagined if they were as soft as they looked. He was tempted to trail a finger across them. He bent over her slightly to take more of her in. She smelled like flowers. He moved a small patch of her hair to reveal her long neck and trailed a kiss right below her ear. He straightened up immediately surprised at his own action. Sakura moved at the touch of his lips and instinctively brought her hands up and into his hair, bringing his face down to hers and kissing him on the lips. The Emperors eyes widened in alarm at first as she applied more pressure to his lips, enticing him to join her passion. He placed one hand behind her head and the other cupped her face as he delved deep into the kiss. 

Sakura moaned aloud and opened her eyes wide to find the Emperor on top of her, lips locked on hers. She placed one of her small hands on his chest and continued to kiss him, while still running her other hand through his scalp gently. Their kiss was long and slow. Full of a passion that he had not experienced with the woman he usually bedded. He stopped and sat back once he noticed she was now awake. "Princess?", he said as he panted trying to catch his breath. It was the first time their eyes met. No veil or distance between them. Her eyes were large and a beautiful light brown as she stared up into his golden ones in wonder. Her hands released from his hair as she propped herself up against the headboard of the bed and slid the sheets up to her chest. "Your majesty?", Sakura questioned back in response. Hironori had no idea what the hell he was doing nor how to explain why he was in bed with her kissing her in her sleep. He looked at her nervously, with his own face burning under her unwavering gaze. "My Emperor, what do I owe this great pleasure of your visit to my room?" He felt drunk at the sound of her voice. Intoxicated by the way she spoke softly and sweetly to him. Almost in a seductive whisper. "I came to ask how you enjoyed the palace so far. How you....enjoy this room." She continued to look into his eyes. She saw something there that was not there when they were first introduced. Lust. Need. Want. 

Her heart beat increased rapidly as she breathed heavily, still reeling from their kiss. "I....your Majesty.. I- I am enjoying the palace very much", she worked out. They continued to observe each other in silence. The Emperor was plain gorgeous, Sakura noted. His eyes were of bright gold like everything else in the palace. His nose was delicate and pointed. His jaw was strong and slightly squared. His chin rounded and pointed below luscious full lips. His eyebrows were now raised as he watched her appraise him in silence. His hair was long past his shoulders and hung loosely, framing his face. He was a creamy tan complexion. She also noticed a colorful tattoo trailing out from under the color of his robe. It peeked out in vibrant colors of red and orange as flowers and fish danced together in a beautiful blend. She instinctively reached out to touch his collar bone and trail a finger against the exposed tattoo. 

He smirked down at her without saying a word. 'She's attracted to me', he thought to himself. 'Maybe knowing her for a while wont be so bad after all.' After what seemed like an eternity of her touching him freely, the Emperor finally spoke. "My sweet Princess, I want you to call me Tora from now on in private. That is my first name. I will call you Poppylan." He moved his hands back to her face to move a clump of stray hair from going too closely to her eye and tucked it behind her ear exposing her own small tattoo. It was a poppy flower in red with orange and yellow swimming in the center creating a realistic pop of the leaves from her delicate skin. He traced a finger over it and let it linger. "Beautiful", he said simply in wonder. She was intriguing to him now. He felt the need to know more about her. Maybe....ugh. Maybe his mother was right? He wouldn't give her that satisfaction this early. 

"Ok, Tora. Though you may call me Poppy. That is what my close family and friends call me. I should think that we are now 'properly' acquainted enough to agree to a first name basis. I am pleased your majesty has made this small suggestion. Your company pleases me as much as the soothing sound of his majesties voice." She blushed at the compliments she let slip from her mouth to him. He smiled at her then, exposing two deep and twinkling dimples in his cheeks. They took her breath away. She shuddered at his nearness and wanted him to bed her right then and there. He saw the look in her eyes and was instantly turned on. He decided to press on a little further. "My dear, you give me great pleasure as well. The taste of your lips is like heaven, and the feel of you beneath me is intoxicating. I desperately want more of you.... ", he let his words trail as he kissed her neck softly. Only slightly brushing her neck with his lips, causing her to moan and place her arms around his neck. 

"My sweet, do I misunderstand your eagerness to be with me? Or am I right in saying you want me just as much as I want you....right now?" Poppy looked up at him and swallowed. Hell yes she wanted him right then and there, but she knew being this forward was not a good impression to leave on a potential suitor. She had only just arrived hours ago. "Tora, you do not misunderstand me. I do want to know more of you intimately. Just not now. I would like to get to know you personally first if your majesty agrees? I will do what your royal Highness asks of me in all things, though." She made sure to add that last part in order to take away the forwardness on her part and place what they did into his hands. He sat up at those words and nodded. "Yes, I do agree with you, Poppy. Let's talk over dinner tonight. And maybe I can take you for a walk through the gardens alone to get to know each other better?" Poppy smiled at him for the first time then. Tora's heart beat quickly in his chest at the sight. She was breathtaking. Everything about her was fresh, exciting, and new. He wanted to explore her in ALL ways. He was excited for what was to come after dinner....  


"I would like that very much, your Majesty", she replied. "Tora", he corrected her. "Tora", she said, placing a chaste kiss on his cheek. He grabbed her hand and brought it to his lips and placed a soft kiss on the top. "I will take my leave now, then, and ready myself for tonight's dinner. I cant wait to see you later." He planted a second kiss before releasing her and moving toward the door to leave. He took one last look at her before he made his exit. Once he was outside of the room, he saw his mother coming down the hall toward him. She had a knowing smile on her lips and it lead up to her eyes. She was happy her son was coming around, and so quickly. She knew she made the right choice. 

..........


	2. Dinner with the Emperor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TORA and Poppylan have dinner and go walk in the garden. TORA makes his intentions known.

Chapter 2: Dinner with the Emperor 

Poppylan sat at the beautiful wooden vanity painted red with gold swirls and black dragons winding around the posts. She looked at her reflection in the mirror. 'I guess I look beautiful. I never really considered myself a beauty what with all the other royalty that look so much better than me.' Poppylan lacked true confidence in herself. She always second guessed how she would be perceived if she wore certain make-up or a certain robe. It was an hour until she had to be at dinner with the Emperor and his court. She wanted to be breathtaking. 

Sara helped with her hair and piled it half up in an ornate bun that resembled a flower. The bun had delicately placed jade and silver beads and her hair was shaped like pedals in a beautiful arrangement on top of her head. The hair that hung loose was long and wavy and cascaded down her back. She wore a pale green dress that wrapped around her breasts and hung to her ankles. Her robe was silver with a floral design of pale green, blue, purple and pink. The robe was left open to showcase her dress and assets underneath. Sara helped slip on her jade bracelet and matching anklet. 

There was a knock at her door 30 minutes later. Sara shot up and walked to the door to greet the visitor. Poppylan slipped on her silver slippers and walked toward the door. She recognized the Emperors personal servant, Hansuke. "Greetings, Princess Sakura. I am here to escort you to dinner this evening. Please follow me." Poppylan took his arm and followed him past Sara and out the bedroom door. They walked in silence down the hall and out to a joining building that was to be the place for their dinner. They stood before two large red double doors with gold tasseled handles. Hansuke placed both hands on either handle and ceremoniously opened the doors with a silent swish.

Poppylan followed behind him until they reached the table where the family was all seated for dinner. It was a low table and everyone sat on a pillow cross legged with hands on their laps. Candles lit the room in a gorgeous fashion, showcasing the wondrous decoration. Stepping into the room, Hansuke cleared his throat and announced her arrival. " Here arriving for dinner with his Royal Majesty Emperor Hironori Tora is Princess Sakura Poppylan of Ainori." Everyone looked at the stunning display before them. Poppylan looked simply breathtaking in her delicate dress and robe. Her hair was stunning. Tora looked at her and tried fighting a wide grin. He settled on a soft smile and said, "Welcome, Princess. Please take this seat next to me", as he patted the purple and gold pillow to his left. His mother sat on his right. The Elder Empress smiled at Poppylan as she took her seat next to her son. "Yes, welcome my dear. I am the Elder Empress, the Emperors mother. You can call me Aieko." Poppy flashed her a smile and replied, "It is an honor to formally meet you, Aieko. I should be thanking you for this wonderful experience." Elder Empress Aieko nodded in agreement. "No need for thanks. Dear, you look simply stunning this evening. No one at this table can keep their eyes off of you", she said in a whisper over Tora. 

Aieko lightly elbowed Tora in his side prompting him to give the Princess a compliment himself. Tora was amazed at how gorgeous she looked. He thought back to the time just earlier today that he swore he wouldn't give her a chance no matter how much of a beauty she was. And now here he was a few hours later melting like candle wax for her. Ugh. "Yes, Princess. I agree. You look simply ravishing. The silver robe suits you." Tora was looking her in the eye as he spoke. Poppylan held his gaze and stared back at him. He looked just as amazing. His raven hair was slicked back straight down his back. His robes were crimson with gold embroidery that had his initials emblazoned above his heart. She could see his tattoo peeking out again and licked her lips unconsciously. Tora caught the gesture and gave a grunt under his breath. 'Is she trying to tempt me at dinner?', Tora thought to himself. He swallowed and cleared his throat. She was still gazing at him. 

Tora felt his heart beating rapidly under her intense gaze. He turned his attention to the servants who began to bring the food around the table. There was plenty to eat. Roasted meats, whole ducks and swans. Endless desserts that Poppylan couldn't wait to try. She was taught to eat like a bird, but had no intention of doing so since her family could not see her. Oh how her father would chastise her if he knew she planned to eat so heartily. She giggled to herself causing Tora to glance at her. "What's so funny?", he said just above a whisper. She gazed back up at him and answered, "I was taught to eat like a bird in my kingdom. But how can I with all this delicious food. I plan on partaking in my fill. Besides, my father can't see me", she ended with a shrug and slightly stuck out her bottom lip. Tora chuckled at this also. "I am far more attracted to a woman who has a healthy appetite than one who eats like a bird and faints." Poppylan laughed harder and leaned into his shoulder. "What a relief!" The court all took in how comfortable these two were together. How natural. One of the generals in attendance shouted, "Long live Emperor Hironori and Princess Sakura!" Everyone in attendance echoed the general in a loud chant. Tora reached out for Poppylan's hand and gave it a comforting squeeze before kissing it openly in front of the court. Aieko looked on with pride as she saw her son falling in love right before her eyes. 

.................

After dinner, Tora and Poppylan were alone in the garden. The garden had to be the 8th wonder of the world. There was every type of flower in the garden and they were arranged perfectly and stretched on for miles in an endless floral sea. There were hedges that where shaped like the Emperors initials and his favorite animals. Fireflys buzzed by in a beautiful light show like little stars lighting up the evening sky. Strings of decorative lamps stretched across the garden and connected to the castle, lighting a path for them to walk in the darkening sky. The moon tonight was full and shone like a spotlight down on the happy couple as they basked in each others presence. Their hands together as if melted by wax. Tora was desperate to touch any part of her. 

They walked next to a large stone statue of a lion roaring atop a large fountain as animals below were spouting water into the pool surrounding them. They took a seat on the stone bench that circled the fountain. Mist from the spraying water gently stuck to their skin in watery beads. "How do you like the castle so far, Poppy?", Tora asked looking into her eyes. Poppy looked up at Tora and smiled. "I think it's absolutely amazing! Reminds me of home. We have lots of greenery there. And I always loved going out to spend my day in the garden reading. I love it here." Tora smiled at that. "Good. Maybe this could be your home.....", he let trail off as he extended a hand to run gently down the side of her face. She reached a hand up to place over his and closed her eyes as the vibration of his touch sent pleasure waves through her body. 

Poppylan moaned as Tora continued to caress her on the bench. It wasn't long before their lips locked together once more. Tora leaned in to kiss her and held the back of her head in his hands to deepen the kiss. Poppylan reached for his unruly black mane and pulled and tugged softly as their faces moved in different angles to kiss passionately. Poppylan pulled back once she felt Tora's hand start to wonder to her robes. Out of breath and gasping for air, she let out, "Tora! Wh-what are.. we doing?" Tora looked down at her with a smile, his face only a few inches from hers. "We're kissing, my sweet Princess. Getting to know each other more....intimately." Poppylan frowned. "We were supposed to get to know each other more privately first. Shouldn't we talk about ourselves for a bit at least before we tongue each other down and wind up in the bed naked?" Tora's eyebrows shot up in shock at her last sentence. 

Tora continued to stare into Poppylan's large brown eyes. "Alright, Princess! I'll start! You know my name already. My parents are Ichiro and Aieko, the previous Emperor and Empress of Kyoto. I was born 26 years ago in April on the 7th day. My favorite color is red. I like to hunt and spar with my soldiers. I enjoy musical instruments. I've fought 2 wars since becoming Emperor and have acheived great victories and success on the battlefield. I'm sure you have noticed the depictions on the tapestry in my main hall? Now...my dear. Tell me about you?"  
Tora studied her before she spoke to gauge her reaction. She was listening and looked interested in his words. 

"Your Majesty....Tora", she corrected as she began, "My parents are Emperor Akira and Empress Rumiko of Ainori. I was born 21 years ago in February on the 14th day. My favorite color is jade green. I like to collect rare stones and gems. I paint in my free time and I read, of course. I love being by large bodies of water. The ocean and the sea have always done something to calm my nerves and make me appreciate life. Just like this garden. I love the garden." Poppylan was smiling to herself as she looked away from Tora and admired the details of the lion statue. Tora cleared his throat. "Well, Princess. Seems we now know each other a little better. I don't want to force you to do anything you dont want to, but I feel compelled to tell you what is currently on my mind. Princess, I would like to make love to you." 

Poppylan thought to herself ' Well...this is moving along quickly. We only know basic details about each other and our sexual attraction is so strong. Like a magnet.' She looked back into his golden eyes determined. "My Emperor, I am honored that you show such interest in me. I too would like nothing more than to spend my night in your embrace." She hesitated before continuing. "But....does his Majesty not want to.....wait....until our wedding night?" She blushed red then. Unsure if he even intended for their to be a wedding or he just wanted to ravish her and send her back. The thought made her sad. Her face fell in deep thought, making Tora concerned. He lifted her face back to him with a finger and spoke. "Poppylan, what worries you? You looked so happy and now....your smile has gone away from me. Do you find me...too-" Poppylan cut him off. "No! It's not that! I was just thinking about.....your intentions", she let out honestly. "When I first arrived, you were pleasant yet distant. Then when you came to my bed, you were so sweet and gentle. Now you caress me and it makes me feel all kinds of emotions. I just need to know your intentions before I agree to anything with you." 

Tora understood what she was asking. Was he going to marry her? Make her his wife? Or just take her innocence away from her. "You are like a rare and beautiful flower to me that deserves to be protected and cherished. I admit that I was not too happy about the idea of a marriage arrangement before you arrived. I was set on refusing you before I even let eyes on you. But seeing you, a delicate creature of legend like a unicorn, free spirited and full of radiating light, I could not help but have my heart ensnared by you. My intentions should now be clear. I plan to make you my Empress, Poppylan. I plan to spend the rest of my life showing you love, respect, and honor as you shall be the mother to our children." 

Poppylan's eyes began to fill with tears. "Oh...Tora", she choked out before moving to wrap her arms around his neck. They stared into each others eyes with their foreheads touching. "If these feelings for me you have are true, I will go with you freely wherever you wish, your Majesty." Tora grinned at her, his dimples sparkling in the moonlight. "In that case, we shall go back to my room together. There, I will show you just how beautiful life can be with me." Poppylan's heart raced as the space between her legs tingled. She felt a feeling through her spine she had never felt before. She crossed her legs tighter in an attempt to calm her passion. They got up hand-in-hand and descended down the small hill to the castle. Poppylan looked up at Tora, who was looking straight ahead looking content with a smile stretched across his gorgeous face. What a wonderful man, Poppylan reflected. This would be a night to truly remember.


	3. The Jade Palace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emperor Tora and Princess Poppylan get some alone time in the Jade Palace....

Chapter 3: The Jade Palace

Princess Poppylan and Tora agreed to postpone their night until the next day so they could dine alone. It was the special night, and she now got ready to meet with the Emperor in his special rooms that evening. Sara helped her out of the bath where she soaked in rose pedals and fragrant oils. Her skin was smooth when she stepped out of the water. Poppy took in the view immediately upon entering. The bath house was beautiful. There were two small coy ponds on each side of the large room. The bath sat in the middle of the room, expanding from one end to the other. Flowers floated in the water and the fragrant smell wafted through the air. 

Once back in Poppy's room, Sara helped her dress in a beautiful robe set in her favorite shade of Jade green with gold embroidery. She wore a beautiful gold headdress and a necklace that hung down seductively to her full breasts on display. Sara applied red lip stain to Poppy's plump lips and eyeliner to her beautiful brown eyes with a dab of gold shadow. Poppy looked in the vanity mirror as Sara brushed her long hair down her back. For tonight, she would wear it down. The Emperor loved her thick wavy hair.  
Sara bowed to Poppy once she was done and walked backwards to exit the room. 

Now alone, Poppy took the time to think about what was to come tonight. She knew very well that the Emperor wanted to sleep with her. This was her first time, and to her now betrothed. He had pledged to marry her and make her his Empress. What a handsome and wonderful man she was about to become one with. Her heart beat so loudly she could hear it like thunder in her ear drum. She couldn't wait to be reunited with him. 

A messenger came with a letter and after she read it, express orders to escort her to the Jade Palace where the Emperor would meet her. She untied the red silk ribbon that held the scroll together and read over the message: 

To my dearest Princess and future Empress, 

It is with great pleasure that I invite you to dine in private with me at my rooms in the Jade Palace. Being jade is your favorite color, I thought thos wing of the palace would be a favorite to you. I have set up a banquet in your honor full of wonderful meats and desserts to eat that I hope you shall enjoy. 

Until we meet again shortly,

Your Emperor, Tora. 

Poppy smiled at the message and nodded to the messenger to take her to the Jade Palace.  
It was a long walk of winding paths through the garden and past the main palace where the rest of court resided. The moon was bright in the dark night sky. The stars twinkling brightly in their wonderous designs. In the illumination of the moon, Poppy saw that the Jade Palace was off to itself, and secluded from any other building. It was surrounded by big beautiful trees and lush grasses. The outside of the palace was dazzling today the least. It had the traditional Japanese design with the slanted roofs and high building. It was red with black lining on the outside and gold flowers and print on the sides of the first floor of the building. 

When they reached the door, the messenger knocked three times before leaving Poppy there alone as instructed. Only the Emperor rest inside. Poppy could hear the rustle of robes on the other side of the door after the third knock sounded. She had to calm herself down again from the anxiety she felt over seeing the Emperor again. Their last meeting was full of passionate kisses and promises of a bright future. 

Tora looked amazing as he opened the door. He stood tall with his robe loose and open at the chest revealing that he wore nothing underneath. Poppy blushed as his muscular physique was in plain sight. His hair was up neatly in a bun at the top of his head, with a few strands hanging at his temple and nape of his neck. His lips were so full and inviting. His golden eyes were mesmerizing as she peered into them for a short while. She looked away from him after a moment, her cheeks colored as red as her lip stain. Tora observed her closely from head to toe, watching her reaction and loving how she blushed so prettily for him. 

"My dear, I am so glad you were able to join me this evening. You look.....better than anything in the banquet table, Sweetheart. Come, let's get you comfortable." He extended a hand to her and led her inside. All she could do is stare in wonder at the beautiful room before her. The inside was the same shade of jade as her silk robes. Vibrant and bright. Gold swirls climbed the wall next to her and reached out like majestic branches on all the rest. 

Tora smiled at her as she took in the room, still holding her small hand in his. "What do you think, my Princess?", he said with a knowing smile. Her face said it all. This place was everything she hoped it would be. "Its amazing, your Majesty. I am honored to be here with you." Tears built up under her lids and her lip trembled. Tora looked at her with concern at her sudden change in mood. "What saddens you all of a sudden, my dear?" Poppy looked away from him in embarrassment before uttering, "It's just...this place is so beautiful. You are so beautiful. I feel like the luckiest Princess in the whole world." 

Tora looked down at her, pleased beyond measure at her admission and beckoned her to come closer. He held her in a tight embrace and left a kiss on her forehead. Then the tip of her nose....and then her rosy red lips. He could smell the fragrant floral oils on her skin as he tasted her luscious lips again. Taking a moment to collect himself, he pulled away from her lips and grinned from ear to ear. "Princess Sakura Poppylan of Ainori, it is I that am so lucky. You are the most beautiful woman my eyes have ever had the pleasure of gazing at, and your body is a temple that I shall cherish for the rest of my life. Come, let us thank the Gods and nourish our bodies in their honor. Then we shall cleanse ourselves per custom and you shall join me in bed as my betrothed." 

Poppylan nodded and allowed Tora to walk her further into the palace into the dining area. There was a long table that had many different dishes to choose from. 

Tora made way for Poppy to sit at the table and took the seat next to her. The servants were instructed to leave and give them complete privacy. Only two guards were stationed outside of the Jade Palace in case of an emergency. There was a threat from the east, but the Emperor had done an excellent job at keeping the Shangyu Clan at bay. 

Tora watched Poppy as she stood once again to make her selections, taking a mental note on what she chose versus what she avoided for the future. He was ever the gentleman. Poppy flushed as she noticed Tora's eyes followed her everywhere. Tora shortly began piling his own plate with a little of every dish. When Poppy settled back in her seat and began to eat, Tora inquired, "So, what do you think?" Poppy's mouth was full and her cheeks puffed out. Tora smirked at the sight of her. She took a moment to swallow before responding. " Delicious, your Majesty!" 

"Tora, Poppylan. Just Tora." 

*********************************

Once they finished their meal, Tora led Poppy through a series of halls and stairs to the bedroom. They washed their hands and wiped them clean on the white cloth next to the water bowl, and took a seat next to each other on the bed. The bed was massive and the coverings were soft to the touch. Poppy suddenly layed backwards and let her head fall onto the bed. Only her legs swung over the edge. She closed her eyes for only a moment to take in the feel of the covers and the smell of the lavender in the room. Candles dances all around illuminating the beauty around them. There was a mini pool in the room that was only about 3 feet deep with a bench inside. There were wondrous paintings of koi swimming up stream and peonies in a beautifully designed and intricate vase. Poppy loved everything about this palace....and its Emperor. 

Before she opened her eyes, she felt the bed shift beside her. Tora was laying next to her, feet touching the floor, eyes on her. She smiled at him as he reached a hand to graze the side of her face with his fingers. "You look absolutely stunning, Princess Sakura Poppylan of Ainori." Poppy placed a hand over his and replied, "And you are so handsome and perfect, Emperor Hironori Tora of Kyoto." Tora stared into her eyes for what seemed like an eternity before bending toward her to place a kiss on her soft lips. Their kiss became urgent almost instantly after their lips touched, hands caressing each other and bodies now pressed together on the bed side by side. Poppylan placed her hands into his hair and pulled the ribbon holding the bun up on his head so that his hair fell loose and framed his beautiful face. 

Tora released Poppy only long enough to stand off of the bed and let his robe drop to the floor as she watched. His naked body now before her, Poppylan breathed so much harder. He had the body of a God. Strong from head to toe. His manhood stood erect, pointing directly at her. It was long and deliciously thick. It made her wet instantly to her core. She continued eyeing him until he spoke. "Stand, my love. Let me have the pleasure of undressing my future Empress." He extended a hand to her and she took it, rising up only inches from his own body. He started at her shoulders and stuck his hands in her robes and slowly slide them down towards her elbows, letting them fall on their own once they reached her lower arms. Her dress hugged her breast and abdomen. He loosened the sash in the back that held the sleeveless dress in place and loosed the fabric so it fell at her feet. Poppy now, too, was completely naked and exposed for him. 

He picked her up and gently moved the coverings aside and laid her on her back in the bed. She looked up at him with her legs spread apart. They both panted as Tora crawled closer to her. Now he was directly above her and between her legs. She watched as he grabbed himself and bent to give her a soft kiss on the lips. "It might pinch a little, Sweetheart. But I promise I'll make this special for you." She nodded and reached for him to bend down for another kiss. "Are you ready?", Tora asked, barely able to contain himself. 

"Yes, please, your Majesty. Make love to me!"

*******************

\- To be continued 😏😉


	4. To Fall So Deeply in Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emperor Tora and Princess Poppy have their time alone. 
> 
> A storm is brewing that may interfere with their happiness.

Chapter 4. To fall So Deeply in Love

Tora released Poppy only long enough to stand off of the bed and let his robe drop to the floor as she watched. His naked body now before her, Poppylan breathed so much harder. He had the body of a God. Strong from head to toe. His manhood stood erect, pointing directly at her. It was long and deliciously thick. It made her wet instantly to her core. She continued eyeing him until he spoke. "Stand, my love. Let me have the pleasure of undressing my future Empress." He extended a hand to her and she took it, rising up only inches from his own body. He started at her shoulders and stuck his hands in her robes and slowly slide them down towards her elbows, letting them fall on their own once they reached her lower arms. Her dress hugged her breast and abdomen. He loosened the sash in the back that held the sleeveless dress in place and loosed the fabric so it fell at her feet. Poppy now, too, was completely naked and exposed for him. 

He picked her up and gently moved the coverings aside and laid her on her back in the bed. She looked up at him with her legs spread apart. They both panted as Tora crawled closer to her. Now he was directly above her and between her legs. She watched as he grabbed himself and bent to give her a soft kiss on the lips. "It might pinch a little, Sweetheart. But I promise I'll make this special for you." She nodded and reached for him to bend down for another kiss. "Are you ready?", Tora asked, barely able to contain himself. 

"Yes, please, your Majesty. Make love to me!"

Tora needed to further invitation. Her body was to be his temple. He would cherish every crevice of her body. Taking his time as he found the most sensitive places on her body. He loved the sight of her in all of her feminine glory. Her beautiful hair spilt around the soft feather pillows framed her shapely face. Her skin was milky white and soft to the touch. Her eyes brown and full of wonder. Oh what he wouldn't do to get behind those eyes. See the world as she saw it. Solve the mystery that was her. 

The Emperor slowly pressed himself between her folds causing her to grimace in pain as he was rather large in size. Her eyes were squeezed shut and her mouth hung open. At the sound of his voice, her eyes shot open and stared back into the golden eyes that were intensly searching her own. "Are...you ok?", he said as worried lines sprung on his forehead. "Yes, your Majesty. Please, keep going. I don't want you to stop." She moved her hand down to his swollen member and helped him push it inside of her. He moaned at the gentle feel of her hands gripped around him. Her hymen broke and she yelped in momentary agony before the waves of pleasure took hold of her body. He pulled himself out to the head and plunged back inside. The sensation of him inside of her tight walls made her shake in ecstacy. "Still doing ok?", Tora panted to her. She looked up at him with a crooked smile, forcing herself to open her mouth to reply amidst the tingling sensation in her spine. "Yes...Oh yessssss", she moaned out as he began to speed up the pace.

She looked over the man she would marry and have kids with. Her eyes widened as she thought that she may even get pregnant before her wedding! The feeling was too good for her to panic. She would worry about that if the time came. Right now, she looked on adoringly at the man on top of her. She watched as his face crinkled and his teeth grit with each thrust. Sweat dripped from his forehead down to her chest, but she didnt mind. He smelled like nature. Open air, trees, and a hint of flowers. His hair hung down his back in rivulets of raven silk and a few stray pieces tickled Poppy's neck as he bent forward to suckle her bottom lip and douse her flames with his tongue. "Ohhhhhhh, your Majesty!", she screamed, hands planted on his chest to steady herself.

Tora smiled down at her as he grabbed her by her calves and spread her legs wider, digging impossibly deep. Her mouth now hung open, but no sound would come forth. She had never felt this feeling before, but the pleasure was so intense she felt like she would explode. She screamed louder, at the top of her lungs in a long drawn out holler. Tora pumped harder and faster still, loving the way his stroke was eliciting her screams. "Yes, my Love, that's it. Tell me how I make you feel!" Poppy reached both hands up to his face and looked him squarely in the eye. "You make me feel like I love you", she said, eyes shining with unspilt tears. His eyes widened at her admission. Her heart was full of love for this man, and she needed him to know at that moment. "I'm proud...to be wed to you! I-I need you. I want you! You are the only man I desire, Tora. The....Ahhhhhhnnnn.....o-only man I love." Tora slowed his pace to kiss her lips gently. "My beautiful flower, I love you also. You are the only woman of my heart." With that, they made love into the night. Both hanging onto each others body tightly, not wanting to release the heat between them. 

*****************

5 months later

Poppylan stood out on the field rubbing her stomach as Tora flew by on his beautiful black stallion. The horse and the rider were equally gorgeous, and she loved to be out in the cool breeze watching him train with the soldiers. There was a rebellion against the Lords of the East brewing, and Tora would soon need to leave to try and maintain the peace and punish the rebels. She hated when he had to leave, but always maintained hope that he would return each time he left. No matter how dangerous the war or rebellion was, her Tora was strong and fierce. A god on the battlefield. A man among men. And the whole Kingdom and beyond were well aware. Of this she was sure. 

Poppylan and Tora were now Emperor and Empress of Kyoto. They were expecting their first baby together. Both hoping for a son, who they agreed to name Ichiro Hiroyuki. Ichiro meaning first born son. Hiroyuki meaning 'a lot of happiness' which was exactly what they would feel upon holding their first born son. Tora often fret over his wife and her safety, asking that she take it easy and try to allow the servants to do their jobs. She had a habit of washing clothes, cooking and redecorating that drove Tora mad. 

Tora's horse neighed loudly into the cool afternoon breeze just a few feet away from Poppy. She stared up at her husband as he cooed to the horse to calm down as it reared upward, legs kicking out into the air. "Down,  
Hisashi! Down!", Tora's voice boomed. Rubbing the horses side, Hisashi calmed down and stamped its front feet into the ground, head down. Poppy smiled up at Tora as he jumped from Hisashi's back and made his way over to his radiantly beautiful little Empress. He walked up to her and placed a hand on her stomach, admiring the fullness of it. "It will be a boy", he said to her with a grin. "Yes, your Majesty. I believe you shall be correct." He kissed her cheek and held her in his arms. 

Their moment didn't last long before one of the messengers he had sent to report on the uprising came running toward Tora in a panic. "Your Majesty! Your Majesty! I come with news! I humbly request an audience with you now! It is of grave importance!" Tora frowned at the messenger, not missing that only one had returned of the three sent, and nodded his head to accept the meeting. "Go to my meeting room on the first floor of the castle and wait for me there. I will be right behind you." As to not cause alarm any more than it already had, Tora kissed Poppy on the cheek and asked that she retire to their rooms for the rest of the day. He would join her soon after his meeting. 

Something didn't feel right to Poppy. It felt like a storm was coming. A storm that would change their lives forever. Her heart hammered in her chest, but she obeyed her husband. Alas, she planned to discuss the issue the messenger needed so desperately to share when he returned to their rooms. 

To be continued.......


	5. Storytelling Part I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poppylan reminisces and the kids request a bedtime story!

4 years Later:

Remembrance 

Poppylan remembered back to that fateful night when Tora had told her in their rooms 4 years ago today that he would be going off to war. The neighboring Kingdom had grown hostile towards theirs and had threatened to decimate their whole Kingdom and burn it to the ground if their demands were not met. Tora, like his father before him, did not negotiate with terrorists. Especially those that threatened the lives of his pregnant wife and his people. With a heavy heart, Poppylan had to prepare herself for his departure. As much as she was fitful as the days drew near that he had to go out and risk his life along his men, she had to be strong. She was carrying the only heir to the Hironori family. She would need to take good care of herself for Tora, and for their people. Deep down, no matter how worried she always was when he had to leave on a particularly violent excursion, Poppy knew he would return. He never failed to before. So she had to hold on to hope that like so many times, he would come riding back on his stallion into her waiting arms. 

Poppy had their first son, Daisuke, while he was still away 4 months after he had left to battle. She had written a letter to him sealed with the official royal emblem and had a trusted messenger seek him out in a town that he was occupying between the enemy territory. To Poppylan's relief, Tora received the news of their healthy born son along with her longing for him and it stirred in him a renewed vigor to smite the enemy so he could return home and celebrate with the rest of his Kingdom. He sent a reply to her letter detailing how much he missed her every single day and how each night, the thought of her was the only thing that kept him going. He promised to return soon triumphant and couldn't not wait to meet their son and give her yet another! She blushed when she read and re-read his words. To this day, his letter was tucked away safely in a locked treasure box that she stored everything that meant the world to her. 

Early the next year, Tora arrived back home victorious! The rebelling Kingdom was no more, and the remaining inhabitants of their land were offered peace in exchange for their loyalty to their new rulers, the Emperor and Empress of Kyoto. Poppy reflected back to the day when she stood outside of the castle with a 8 month old Daisuke in her arms. She heard a shrill scream coming from one of the attendants, Lady Erdene. Looking toward where the now weeping young lady was pointing, Poppylan saw the banner. Her husband's standard flew in the air as he himself and his men rode like hell toward the gates. Her legs moved quickly toward her husband as he rode to the castle. "Open the gates!", she yelled behind herself as she rushed forward in a light jog, her eyes misting with tears as she held onto their baby tightly. 

Daisuke held on to his mothers robes as they traveled through the grass. His little face was full of happiness and excitement at the game he thought they were playing. Tora proved to be quicker, reaching her in record time before she even made it a quarter of the way to him. An attendant was there to quiet his horse as he jumped down and raced toward his family. Daisuke giggled as Tora embraced the two tightly into his arms weeping with joy. The knight that Erdene was infatuated with, Sir Damien, came to her side and lifted her up in the air by her waist, spinning in a circle as they laughed heartily. During all of the commotion around them, Poppy remembered touching Tora's face. He had grown facial hair and looked even more strapping and strong than he did before he went to battle. He had a scar across his face that ran from the top of his right eye to his left cheek. She placed a finger up to trace it and kissed the tip of his nose. It was over. They were home. Safe.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Current Day: 

Now, Poppy sat on the bed with their children while Tora was out meeting with prominent officials in the Kingdom. Satori, their daughter, and Daisuke asked that a now once again very pregnant Poppylan tell them about the history of their Kingdom and then a story before bed. She gave the children a short tale about their first meeting and how they fell in love quickly and married, uniting their two Kingdoms forever in peace. In awe, the children maintained their want for a story before they would retire with Erdene to their rooms. She chose the story of Beauty and the Beast, with a little spin of course. She used herself and Tora as the characters and spun a story worthy of that of Scheherazade. 

Poppy brushed 3 year old Satori's lengthy hair and thread it into a neat braid. Daisuke, now almost 5 years old, had his hair placed in a messy bun atop his head like his fathers. When everyone had brushed their teeth and changed into their night clothes, they returned to the plush bed and the two little ones gathered around and laid their heads on their mothers round stomach. Poppy laid back comfortably on a few pillows and laid her hands on their heads as she spoke: 

Once upon a time, long ago in the land of Kyoto, there was a lonely young Emperor who most said had the attitude of a stray tiger. He was unfriendly to strangers, and refused any type of companionship from those around him. He preferred to spend his time gazing at the stars and planets, and charting constellations. His head was always up in the clouds. One night, a little woman came to his castle doors and asked during a most horrible storm if she could seek shelter. The Emperor, known at Tora, turned the woman away into the raging wind and rain. As he stood sheltered within the doorframe of his castle with his hands on his hips and an intimidating look on his face, the woman changed before his very eyes to his amazement. 

Up she shot into the air, turning into a most beautiful fairy. "You have no heart, young Emperor Tora of Kyoto. You must now pay the price. I curse you, son of Ishiro and Astoria. You shall be henceforth a Beast! You will look the way you act and treat others." The Emperor begged and pleaded with the fairy to no avail. His body began to turn hairy, and he sprouted claws on his finger and toenails. His teeth were much longer and protruded from his large mouth. His eyes were massive and his body was much bigger than it was before. He fell to the floor weeping at how fate had done him. "Fate? Oh no. This was all your doing.", said the fairy. The Beast's deep voice roared at the fairy as he banged his large fists against the marble floor. "How can I get rid of this! How can I change back?!" The fairy shook her head at the Emperor. "It will not be so easy. The only way to get rid of this curse is to find a woman who loves you truly in your current form before this flower sheds its last petal." Tora lifted up his head and eyed the magical red rose that was encased in glass before him. The fairy placed it on the ground and as quickly as she came, she vanished. 

"Daddy was a meanie, Mommy?", asked Satori already intrigued. "No, love. It's just a story. You have to get to the end to see exactly what kind of man the beast really was." Satori nodded satisfied, and laid her head back against her mother's stomach. Poppylan sipped water from her goblet and cleared her throat to begin again. 

"The Beast rose from the ground and took the glass which held the magical flower inside to a tower high up at the top of the castle that no one, not even the servants, were permitted. He kept it under lock and key. Upon his return to the main hall, Gyu and Erdene looked up from their work of scrubbing and dusting the stairs to find none other than a large hairy Beast before them! They themselves had been transformed. Gyu Lumiere was now a lit candle inside of a golden holder, and Erdene was a curvy featherduster. They both screamed and hobbled away, knocking over their buckets of water and soap onto the floor. Tora roared at the both of them to stay put. Recognizing the voice, they froze and slowly turned to look at their Masters new form. "My Emperor, is that you?", Gyu asked in a high pitched voice. Tora was upon him in an instanct, grabbing him up by his holder and into the air. "WHAT? YOU DONT LIKE WHAT YOU SEE!", he bellowed at Gyu, who shook like a leaf on a tree branch in the wind, the fire atop his wick put out. Erdene, too horrified to speak, simply clung tightly to the curtains by the entrance to the castle. Gyu glanced up into the Emperors firery gaze. "I did not recognize you, Master. Heh...I don't even recognize myself!! I am eternally sorry.", Gyu sputtered. Tora set him on the floor with a clatter as he snapped his head over to Erdene. "YOU! Get back to work!", he yelled at her with his most sinister voice. His eyes glowed like two burning coals down at her. "Both of you! And don't you dare think about leaving or telling anyone about what I have become. Or you will suffer the worst for it." Both Gyu and Erdene nodded as they set to work cleaning the large spill. 

The Beast made his way inside of the kitchen, spotting a moving tea kettle and a small cup. They were speaking to each other in hushed voices when a large shadow cast over the two. Glancing upward, Mrs. Potts and her son Damien also known as Chip, looked up into the Beast's angry face. Chip backed up on the table toward the edge and almost fell off had the Beast not quickly caught him by his handle. "Mrs. Potts, Chip?", the Beast called out to them as he righted Chip on the table along side his mother. Mrs. Potts nodded in confusion as she looked between the Beast and her son. "Master? Is that you?", Mrs. Potts questioned. "Yes. A fairy cast a spell on me. It appears she cast a spell over the whole damn castle! Everything has gone dark, and all of us have changed into something or.... a freak!", he shouted at no one in particular as he paced the kitchen floor frantically. "My Emperor... let us think! Did she say there was a way to break the curse?" The Beast stopped his pacing and shook his head, hands in his long flowing mane. "She said that the only way for me to break this damned curse was to find a woman to love me as I am now. I have to do so before the magical flower she bestowed to me loses it's last petal." Mrs. Potts eyes widened at his revelation. 'Someone to fall in love with him.... as a Beast? No one wanted to be around him when he was the handsome young Emperor! This was most stressful.' Nevertheless, Mrs. Potts set her mind spinning to find a solution. There were never many visitors as the cold Emperor's attitude preceded him. There just had to be a young woman to come around, or else.... they may all forever be doomed if the last petal fell. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Poppylan stopped the story when she heard soft snoring below her arms. She bent to kiss their small heads before laying down herself. She would resume their little story tomorrow before they slept. 

When Tora finally retired for the night, he found the three of them cuddled together happily. He smiled down at the beautiful faces of his wife and children before slipping into bed beside them after a grueling day. With a kiss to each one of their heads, his light snore soon joined in with theirs. 🥰 

To be continued...

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading 🥰


End file.
